


Двадцать заметок, которые Шерлок нашёл написанными в молескине Джона

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, experimental bit, notes from john's diary, sherlock's a big snoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон носит с собой молескин, чтобы делать заметки. Иногда он сам себе пишет записки. Шерлок постоянно ворует и читает блокнот.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 25





	Двадцать заметок, которые Шерлок нашёл написанными в молескине Джона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [20 Things Sherlock Found Written in John's Moleskine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275519) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Джон Ватсон почти всегда держит при себе небольшой блокнот. Шерлок знает это, знает, где тот его держит. Знает, что Джон пишет в этой тетради: списки, обрывки выводов Шерлока, идеи для постов в блогах.

Джон также иногда делает себе заметки в этой тетради; мысли. Шерлок назвал бы это псевдодневником, если бы не думал, что Джон может дать ему за это подзатыльник.

За годы их знакомства, потом дружбы, а затем отношений, двадцать из этих заметок, в частности, выделяются.

1.

Он абсолютно сумасшедший, самый безумный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Чёрт, я уже много лет так не веселился.

2.

Неужели я, зная Шерлока меньше суток, действительно застрелил ради него человека? Нет, не так... Я самый сумасшедший, самый безумный человек, которого когда-либо встречал.

3.

Миссис Хадсон делает фантастическое печенье. Никогда не должен выводить её из себя.

4.

Я... переспал с моим соседом по квартире вчера вечером (и сегодня утром). Святой Боже, мне кажется, я ослеп на мгновение.

Значит ли это, что я должен съехать?

5.

Очевидно, нет. Слава Богу. Лучший сосед по квартире, который у меня был... даже с частями тела в холодильнике. Майк Стэмфорд − официально №1 в списке рождественских открыток _НАВСЕГДА_.

6.

Прошлой ночью в бассейне ко мне была привязана бомба. Ни один из нас не самый сумасшедший, не самый безумный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Еле выжил.

Мы не разговаривали два дня. А ещё я не вставал с постели в течение двух дней. Даже секса не было, просто в основном мы цеплялись друг за друга. И целовались. Я, наверное, плакал, но потом он, наверное, тоже. Думаю, я... вот дерьмо.

7.

Он целуется, как грёбаный... *Боже*. Я уже упоминал об этом раньше?

8.

О Боже, мне нужно научить его правильно обозначать эксперименты. Меня так сильно не рвало с тех пор, как я поступил в университет.

9.

Мне сообщили, что целоваться на диване часами − это приемлемое использование времени, когда дело не идёт и эксперименты не являются срочными.

По крайней мере, мне не придётся убивать его в следующий раз, когда он впадёт в плохое настроение.

10.

Серьёзно, я никогда не встречал никого, кто целовался бы лучше.

11.

Он краснеет, когда миссис Х. говорит, что мы слишком громкие. Я не мог не найти это очаровательным.

12.

Он.

Я.

Чёрт.

Я не могу...

13.

Майкрофт плакал. Больше я ничего не помню.

14.

Антидепрессанты − это чушь собачья.

15.

Почему я вообще беспокоюсь?

16.

Почему я никогда не говорил тебе? А теперь я не могу.

17.

Он.

Я.

Чёрт.

Я ударил его кулаком.

Дважды.

18.

Он целуется даже лучше, чем я помнил.

19.

Как я могу простить его? Как я могу не простить его?

20.

Чёрт возьми, Шерлок, я люблю тебя. И перестань читать мой чёртов блокнот.


End file.
